


After Kara Shopped

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two sentence fiction. Kara smiled and collapsed on her bed after a day of shopping.





	After Kara Shopped

I never created Superman TAS.

Kara smiled and collapsed on her bed after a day of shopping. She scowled the minute Reverend Amos Howell wished to go grocery shopping with her the next day.

THE END


End file.
